


'Cause when I get so low, it takes me higher (feel the love)

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, WhiteRose 69 Minutes, bball au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: Weiss grins sheepishly as Ruby beams at her, silver shining like the new moon. “Congratulations,” Weiss whispers as Ruby settles her back to the waxed floor.“Why thank you, Miss Schnee.” Ruby purrs, lifting a dry red towel to her forehead. “I couldn’t manage it without my fans.”Weiss giggles softly and takes the towel from Ruby’s hands to dab lightly at the taller woman’s brow. “Sounds like you have a lot of people lining up to talk to you.”Ruby nuzzles into the soft red towel and holds Weiss’ hand in place as she does so. “Tons.”
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR 69 Minutes [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	'Cause when I get so low, it takes me higher (feel the love)

_ 'Cause when I get so low, it takes me higher (feel the love) _ _  
_ _ I'm not afraid to know my heart's desire, ooh ah! _

Too Much by Carly Rae Jepsen

Watching Ruby in motion is like watching a painting as it’s being painted. She moves like a dancer, conscious of all other players but skillfully avoiding them. Weiss watches in awe as she ducks beneath the outstretched arm of the opposing team’s own point guard. The crowd behind her cheers and Weiss sucks in a deep breath before roaring in response. Ruby dodges another block by their rivals and is able to make a basket off the backboard, scoring two more points for Beacon. 

There are two minutes left on the clock and Weiss is kept breathless as she continues to watch Ruby move around the court. There is a brief breather and Ruby trots over to Weiss with a wide smile. 

“Are you watching!?” She’s breathless herself and Weiss can’t help but smile at the way she rolls her shoulders.

“Who else would I be looking at?” Weiss replies with a giggle. “Sun?”

“Knew you wanted a piece, Ice Queen.” Sun barks out across the player’s bench, and Weiss rolls her eyes.

“Of course I’m watching you.” She reaches out to grab lightly at the taller woman’s burgundy jersey. “You’re all I can focus on anymore.”

Ruby beams, igniting a familiar warmth in Weiss’s chest. “Keep watching then.” She’s so confident Weiss’ heart skips a beat.

“ _ Okay _ .” She whispers as Ruby moves back towards the court. 

The clock starts again and Ruby is off. Next to her, Coco roars for Velvet and Weiss feels her chest puff in pride. “Go, Ruby!!”

Pyrrha starts with the ball, tossing it to other team softly as she leads the Beowolves back onto the court. It takes three passes before Sun steals the ball from a taller silver-haired man and sends it Velvet’s way. The rabbit faunus weaves between a cluster of the enemy team. Pyrrha runs parallel to the taller woman and gestures for Velvet to pass as the opposing team converges on her. Velvet, much taller than most players on either team, looks over the heads of the team as they surround her. Ruby is feet behind and waves off the look her friend gives her. Sun gestures to their tallest teammate, Velvet’s burly roommate, Yatsuhashi. It’s code for the brunette to pass to her taller teammate so he can score, while their rivals focus on Sun. Yatsu winks and ducks down. Velvet gets the hint and bounces the ball between the legs of a green-haired woman to her left. 

Instead of moving on to Sun even briefly, the team boxes in Yatsu before he has a chance to move. Ruby is there in an instant with Pyrrha in tow. Yatsu launches the ball between the shoulders of the other team and into Pyrrha’s waiting arms. Pyrrha pivots and makes a dash for the basket. A dark-haired woman from the other team is on her heels and Weiss watches in horror as she tries the same trick she’d tried on Ruby weeks before, except Pyrrha expects it. The redhead is a second slower than she wants to be and still trips over the shorter woman’s foot. She is able to, however, pass the ball into Ruby’s waiting arms. 

From there it’s all downhill for the opposing team. Ruby dashes for the basket and leaps from the three-point line as the buzzer sounds. The ball hits the rim and falls through the net scoring three points for Beacon. The crowd roars and Ruby is in Weiss’ arms before her team has the time to hoist her on her shoulders. Ruby lifts Weiss into the air with a twirl. The team files past Ruby with a cheer and a soft touch to her shoulder.

Weiss grins sheepishly as Ruby beams at her, silver shining like the new moon. “Congratulations,” Weiss whispers as Ruby settles her back to the waxed floor. 

“Why  _ thank you _ , Miss Schnee.” Ruby purrs, lifting a dry red towel to her forehead. “I couldn’t manage it without my  _ fans _ .”

Weiss giggles softly and takes the towel from Ruby’s hands to dab lightly at the taller woman’s brow. “Sounds like you have a lot of people lining up to talk to you.” 

Ruby nuzzles into the soft red towel and holds Weiss’ hand in place as she does so. “Tons.”

Their banter is soft, whispered just above the low rumble of the crowd. “ _ Anyone special? _ ”

Ruby stairs into earnest sky blue and shutters out a gasp. “ _ Yes _ .” Something waivers in Weiss’ chest. It pushes past the chill behind her ribs and into her heart. Ruby’s eyes are liquid moonlight as they stand there, hands clasped around the small red towel. 

Another torrent of players press pack the oblivious couple, and when the sound fades Weiss takes notice. “Looks like they left us behind.” Weiss mummers stepping out of Ruby’s personal space.

With a quick turn in either direction, Ruby flushes. “Looks like it.” 

Weiss tugs Ruby forward and into the locker room. “C’mon, They’ll be looking for us at the party your sister is undoubtedly throwing.”

Ruby flashes a devilish grin as she scoops Weiss into a bridal carry and shuffles her into the girl’s locker room. Weiss laughs, wrapping her arms around Ruby’s neck as she howls. “Ruby Rose! Set me down this instant!” 

Ruby grins again, holding Weiss just a little tighter. “But I haven’t got my congratulatory kiss yet!” 

With a huff, Weiss places a hand on either of Ruby’s shoulders. “I suppose you deserve it.” She feels the blood rush to her cheeks as Ruby giggles.

When Ruby presses the first kiss, soft and innocent, to Weiss’ lips, she shutters. Weiss tugs her closer and Ruby stumbles forward and presses her into the wall. Suddenly the kiss is fervent, desperate, and hungry as they cling to each other. The redhead tries to straighten herself, making her stumble back slightly, and Weiss drops out of her arms onto her feet. The kiss is only broken for a moment then Weiss tugs Ruby, hands just as hungry and desperate. They stagger into the open door of a shower stall, and Weiss’s shoulder connects with the shower knob spraying them both with cold water.

Both women shutter, at the temperature change but continue with thor kiss. Ruby’s hands press into the pleats of Weiss’s skirt, pushing the article up as she goes. Sure hands tug Ruby’s jersey up her back and over her head, revealing broad shoulders and defined abs. Pearly whites nip into pale pink lips as Weiss looks her girlfriends up and down. Ruby’s jersey drops to the shower floor with a dull  _ splat _ and hungry lips press together. 

They break apart with a soft gasp, cool water still cascading lightly over them. Sun’s voice echoes through the locker room with a teasing cadence. “Hurry up love birds we’re picking up pizza before Yang’s party!”

Ruby turns and releases a shuttered laugh as Weiss’s hands press into her sides. “ _ Five more minutes? _ ” Ruby doubted, but who was she to complain?


End file.
